


meltingjukyu's spooky season special!

by meltingjukyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Halloween, Other, Tbz - Freeform, deobi - Freeform, meltingjukyu's spooky season, tbz halloween, the boyz - Freeform, the boyz halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingjukyu/pseuds/meltingjukyu
Summary: a compilation of my 2020 halloween stories for the boyz!
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Reader, Ji Changmin | Q/Reader, Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Reader, Son Youngjae | Eric/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. meltingjukyu's spooky season -- intro!

## ☾ meltingjukyu’s spooky season ☽

hello, my lovelies~ it's bec!

here is a small compilation of my spooky season event for the boyz! I've updated each one whenever I publish it on other platforms~

please enjoy!

**spooky season stories!**

_☾_ haunted | bestfriend!kevin

_☾_ muse on film | filmstudent!juyeon

_☾_ the side line | guardianangel!jacob

_☾_ the hour of mystical wonder | witch!sunwoo

_☾_ full moon ! shifter!eric 

_☾_ falling | date!changmin

thank you for tuning in <333


	2. haunted | kevin moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you join your best friend, kevin, to trail the haunted house at your town's halloween carnival.

“hey, why don’t we try the bumper cars instead!” kevin urged as you dragged him along the narrow corridors of the eighteenth-century manor by his hood. Although likely to be fake, the cobwebs indicated just how idly this house sat in your town’s carnival lot until late october.

during one of your lectures, a group of your friends decided that the weekend before halloween would be your annual visit to west lusmith’s spooky spectacular. for a small town, just outside of vancouver, they sure knew how to put on a show.

although most of the event featured generic funfair rides and enough donut stalls to make you puke, the highlight of the night is mrs lusmith’s nocturnal fortress. they barely shifted the zombie mannequins during the year, so much so that it had hardly changed since you first visited when you were seven. you knew your way around this house like the back of your hand.

this year, kevin was the unlucky soul that was dragged along with you; every year he makes up some kind of excuse to get out of it, but this year-

the sudden yelp from behind made you flinch more than the gruesomely realistic robotic ghost that jumped out from behind the kitchen counter.

“kevin moon, I swear to god. if you make me jump out of my skin one more time, I’m leaving you here,” you threatened, trying to ignore how kevin’s grip on your wrist was coming awfully close to grazing the skin underneath.

his oversized sweatshirt synched at the ends accentuating his slim frame. the beanie casually positioned on his head let small strands of his auburn hair peak through hitting the frames that rested against the bridge of his nose.

noticing how close he had gotten to you, his eyes widened dramatically as he straightened up, towering over your small frame. _how could someone so large be more scared than you were?_

although he had composed himself as you wandered down the dimly lit corridor to the next room, his hand lightly grazed against yours. the action innocently reminding him that you were still there, but for you – for you, it was different. it wasn’t the frightening actors that made your heart skip multiple beats a minute.

each room was filled with ghastly creatures whom you’d encountered before, but kevin hadn’t. each one was met with a tug at your shirt, a quick grab of your wrist or his hands on your shoulders as he cowered behind you. wandering around the house, you got used to the feeling of your fingers intertwined. you told yourself as you scaled the back staircase, with kevin in tow, that you were merely protecting him from the horrible creatures that roamed the hallways of this house.

little did you know, he told himself this was the best way to get close to you.

for a moment, everything went quiet. the wind had halted its continuous attempt to creep through every crack that lined the house. there were no screams that could be heard from the other rooms, as you halted in your tracks, kevin lightly bumping into you and attempting not to fall down the remaining steps.

“what’s wrong?” kevin whispered from behind you, afraid to break the silence that washed over the house. his breath brushed against the back of your neck as he grew more concerned by your stillness, sending shudders running along your spine.

“it’s too quiet. it’s _never_ like this,” you whisper back, not taking your eyes off the beaten window frame that began half way the stairs beside you. the only vision you could make out was the flicker of bonfires that scattered along the lake edge beside the carnival.

but it wasn’t a scary attempt of one of the ghostly actors that lined the halls of this house… it wasn’t your sudden awareness of how close kevin’s face had gotten to yours during the eerie silence…

it was the low rumble of thunder that ran its way over the town followed by a roar of lightning illuminating the darkening sky. you reacted instantly, spinning around and crashing your body into the closest comfort.

your head rested against kevin’s chest as your arms wrapped tightly around his waist, securing any safety you could from the warmth that radiated from his sweatshirt.

_thunder and lightning_ , kevin thought to himself, frozen in place at your actions. you feared nothing – not killer clowns, not invasive zombies nor the howls from obnoxious frat boys attempting to scare their girlfriends. but you were haunted by thunder and lightning.

his arms wrapped protectively around your shoulders as he rested his chin atop of your head. you were the perfect height to fit snuggly in the crook of his neck. as one hand gripped your shoulder to hold your body secure against his, his other palm ran down your back in a steady motion, the action visibly relaxing your tense posture.

he hummed lightly as you were brought back to reality. the comforting murmur that escaped his lips to distract you drew your attention back to him. lifting your head slightly, you caught his gaze as his eyes scanned over your face with his eyebrow furrowed in concern. without letting go of your waist, one hand came up to push back the strands of hair that had fallen into your eyes, your shaken body slowly beginning to get back to normal.

you averted your eyes to look anywhere but into his own as they shone under the moonlight that reflected through the window that you were too afraid to look through again.

“you okay?” he ducked to catch your gaze again as your cheeks heated. shyly, you nodded your head twice, reassuring him.

without taking his eyes off you, his palm stroked down your arm to intertwine his fingers with yours and pulled you away from the window and out of the front door of the house. he didn’t flinch at the ghosts that jumped out at him this time. a silent agreement between the two of you that the skinship was merely to make sure you were okay. but you both knew that wasn’t the case.

spotting the boys by the burger van, you pulled away from kevin to head in their direction. yet, kevin was quick enough just to catch your pinky in his to keep you close to him. you halted and turned to look down at the contact that sent tingles over your body, looking up at him with a knowing smile that he mirrored just the same.

“go on then, how scared _was_ he?” hyunjae shouted as the group made their way over to you, burgers and hotdogs in hand as they messily devoured them.

turning your attention toward the boys, you were about to brag about how kevin was scared of a ghost half his size when-

“actually, it wasn’t me who got the biggest fright this time…” he smirked as he gazed down at you, his pinky still tightly securing yours in secret behind your back.

completely oblivious to your secret interaction, haknyeon spoke up: “we were just heading over to play volleyball down at the makeshift beach by the lake. a few of the kids from school have a fire set up and they _promised_ me s’mores so I am _going_ to get my s’mores,” he annunciated the most important parts of his sentence with emphasis.

kevin’s attention hadn’t shifted from you since you left the darkened staircase in the manor. as you turned to face him, your eyes silently asking whether you were going to join, he answered simply by grasping the rest of your fingers in his grip.

“really?” you grinned adoringly, as you turned to see everyone begin to make their way over to the lake. the chill of the nights events made you shiver slightly as your attention was drawn back to kevin. a beanie being placed over your head. his beanie. you turned to him just in time to see his free hand ruffle his hair to make it semi-presentable to the rest of the carnival.

his smile lifted his cheekbones as they glowed prominently under the carnival lights. the way his eyes glistened under the moonlight had you staring longer than you usually would have as his previous gesture spreads a warmth from your heart across your body.

he cleared his throat as a twinkle of mischief shimmered in his eyes. “okay then, oikawa. show me what you got!”

cheekily, he winked at you before turning and dragging you toward the group of boys who were setting up for a long nights worth of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kevin moon .


	3. muse on film | lee juyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a guy in your friendship group asks you to assist him for a spooky film photography project.

how did you end up here?

standing in juyeon’s bathroom with both hands attempting to open your eyelid wide enough to get the lens to catch in the mirror. with the make-up scattered across the surface by the sink, it was your fifth attempt to get your eyes to change from the original shade to deep gold. the shadows that lined your eyes made the process much harder as you attempted not to smudge the masterpiece that juyeon had shaded moments before.

huffing, you placed the lens back into its pot and looked at yourself in the mirror with your palms gripping the edge of the sink. why did he choose you to be his muse? you weren’t photogenic by any means.

gazing at your reflection, you took in the black liner smudged under your eyes by juyeon’s handy work. he texted you after class if you could help him out with his photography project for the fall midterm. the concept was the alternate shadows that lurk behind us; you had already shot your mundane pictures, next came you as the shadows that juyeon would edit for his portfolio.

the knock at the door followed by a murmur of your name drew you out of your daydreaming. “hey- uh. are you okay?”

his soft voice echoed through the wood as he began to turn the handle to his bathroom to make a slight crack in the door to check you were okay. his palm wrapped around the door as his head peaked through, his blonde hair flopping over his eyes in an endearing way that made your heart swell.

the soft smile that settled on his lips made you feel more at ease. it had always been like that with him – the boy that conveniently sat beside you at lunch and introduced you to his friends during the first week at school. the one who made you feel welcome when you didn’t quite fit in with the others.

“um, yeah. I just can’t get the lens to stay in place…” you trailed off, hoping he would catch onto your subtle cry for help, a sheepish look on your face.

with that, he pushed his way further into the small bathroom and stood in front of you inspecting the lens that he had lifted from the surface. humming in thought, he shifted awkwardly on the spot at you stared at the lens case – _would you find it weird?_ he pondered.

“wou-“

“could you help me put them in?” your eyes were more puppy-like than intended, completely juxtaposing the idea of turning you into a shadow. he exhaled in relaxation as you voiced the thoughts that whirled through his mind.

he smiled the juyeon smile and you hoped he wouldn’t hear your heart do a somersault in place as he stepped a little closer to you. as he breached 6 ft he made your height look mediocre. you titled your head upwards in instinct as he carefully placed one of the golden orbit contacts on his ring finger in preparation.

without thinking, he inched slightly closer so that his face was hovering just above your own. as you looked up, you noticed the way his eyes twinkled in the orange haze that emitted from the bathroom light above you. but he was solely focused on the lens itself, he barely noticed that you hadn’t looked away.

he brought his left hand to your cheek with his thumb grazing your cheekbone, holding your head still for a swift placement of the lens. his breathing remained calm as he focused on trying not to hurt you, with a light exhaling that fanned over your forehead. you felt an odd sense of comfort as his thumb absentmindedly brushed against your cheekbone.

he pulled away all too quickly once he had fixed one lens to which you jumped away trying not to get caught red-handed. the second lens went slightly smoother than the first; although in a similar position, he got the hang of it quickly speeding up the process.

“there you go,” he chuckled as you blinked rapidly as the orbs of gold settled in pleasantly. he found himself staring at you distractedly as his gaze brushed over your features; the make-up he had brushed against your delicate features had sharpened lines making you appear less human and more fae. the subtle glimmer that came naturally to the lenses had turned you into the mythical fairie he had imagined for his project. 

_you were the perfect muse._

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

you had followed juyeon out of his back garden and over the flattened wire fence that sat behind his apartment. trailing along the path that led into a wooded area, the sun had set long ago, leaving eerie darkness in its wake. juyeon didn’t seem phased by your sudden rigidity as he set up his equipment by the willow tree. that told you he had been out here plenty of times before in preparation for this shoot.

you sat idly under the tree with your pleather coated legs sprawled out in front of you awkwardly. the wind blew in a light breeze, dragging small leaves from the tree toward the floor, surrounding the floor around you in a feathers coat of grey.

“perfect,” he muttered to himself as he finished setting up the tripod, so quietly that you almost missed it. the subtle click of the shutter told you he was taking a few practice shots to get the right frame.

as you waited for instruction from your ~~very handsomely awkward looking~~ photographer, you blew air up toward your hair as the wind knocked a few strands out of place. you hadn’t noticed the thumping footsteps from juyeon’s boots as he wandered toward you, startling you as he bent down to brush the strands away with his finger.

“don’t move,” he whispered, his eyes locking with your own and his fingertips lingering against your temple. “you’re right where I want you.”

the pounding in your chest not quite differentiating the double-meaning.

almost an hour later, as your confidence shone more, juyeon was taking the final pictures for his portfolio. the night had fallen into a quiet. sifting through the display on his camera, juyeon smiled shyly to himself as he noticed the way the lenses accentuated each of your perfect features.

clearing away his equipment, wrapping up a wire for one of his studio lights, he turned to you and noticed how absentminded you had become staring up through the eerie branches of the trees and into the night sky. a cheeky plan came to mind and he snuck behind the tree without you looking.

as you began to focus more on your surroundings, you gazed at the open space around you, the forest floor scattered with wilting leaves and shrubs. you eyed the camera equipment that sat beside the tree and looked around to find its owner. a gust of wind flittered through your surroundings and over your spine in a chilling sensation. you wrapped your arms around yourself in a protective manner to shield you from the gruesome wind and the eerie darkness that encircled you. _where is he?_

a sharp snap of a branch forced you to whip around on the spot. what was more frightening was the hooded figure that stood unmoving in your line of sight. a shriek left your lips as you backed into the tree behind you to put some distance between you and the shadow standing in front of you. visibly shaking, you reached for your phone in your pocket in an attempt to call juyeon but the figure got to you first.

they reached out to latch onto your wrist swiftly before you got to your phone and brought it to their chest. “hey- hey! it’s just me!”

the soothing voice filled your ears as shock rushed over your features. your wide eyes accentuated by the glowing gold of the lenses – juyeon was mesmerised by many aspects of this situation. your doe eyes that glistened under the moonlight, your pounding heart that beat against your hands that clutched his large one between your chests, the proximity so close that he could see the delicate liner that flickered over your face.

“it’s just me,” he repeated in a whisper. your breathing began to even out as you stared into his eyes, the comfort overwhelming during such an eerie situation. his pointed nose becoming more recognisable under the shadow of his hood; his plump lips forming a pout at the realisation that he really did scare you.

you hummed in question, eyebrows furrowing together. his right hand dropped the wire to the ground and brought his palm to caress your cheek, murmuring softly- “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

his eyes trailed to your hands that clenched his in desperation for comfort. without realising, you nuzzled your faces against his palm, bringing his attention back to the golden hue of your irises as they widened in realisation. an overwhelming protection washed over juyeon at the moment he looked back into your eyes as he brought his lips to graze against your forehead; the movement alone charging enough warmth to spread throughout your body.

he pulled away reluctantly and removed his palm from your clasp, immediately intertwining his fingers with your own protectively. “let’s get you inside, I think that’s enough horror for the night.”

he packed up the rest of his equipment with great difficulty, not once letting go of your hand as you clutched to it for dear life – any sharp sound or movement around you had you inching closer to his side.

the two of you wandered inside his apartment building as a comfortable silence settled in. changing into a pair of his sweats and removing the night’s alter ego, you began to relax and settle into the sofa. despite the events of the last twenty minutes, as you inched closer to his side, you began to realise that being someone’s muse wasn’t so bad after all - especially if that man was standing right in front of you with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand with a shy smile gracing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lee juyeon needs to be my boyfriend rn.


	4. the side line | bae jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when a golden-haired boy who wanders your world to keep you safe accidentally bumps into you?

in a world where morality follows you into the afterlife, those with pure souls find a vocation in becoming _protectors_. ultimately, you live forever rewarded for your goodness on a replica that mimics the place you lived during your human years. quite often than not, the humans that are assigned _protectors_ joined the afterlife themselves before even realising they had one. they would only know of their protector’s presence if the protector themselves so desired; it was the protector’s choice how connected they were with their human.

jacob sat by the river on one of the wicker chairs beside his local cafe; newspaper resting against his knee, his wandering eyes were shadowed by the black baseball cap that covered his golden hair. this was his favourite spot. one leg crossed over the other and a steaming cup of coffee placed in front of him – an attempt to understand your own caffeine devotion. he often sat here and wondered how you would feel about this place.

it didn’t take jacob long to realise you didn’t really need a protector, but someone up there wanted to be cautious of you. likely an over-protective grandparent – _or himself_. and for someone he had never met, he felt a strange sense of attachment with you. when you laughed, he laughed; when you were lonely, he was lonely. although you had never made any sort of contact, you could feel the presence of each other; he knew who you were, but you just thought of this other being as a guardian angel. 

he stopped in from time to time to keep an eye on you since he was first assigned your protector. they remained in the shadows - a place that protectors deemed close enough to protect, but far enough to keep it professional. yet, he had never actually gotten a glimpse of your face. he was too concerned with the bully that pushed you over in the hallway at school, or when your dad shouted at you for dropping his favourite mug. every time you felt a sense of abandonment, he was right there.

you knew there was something – or someone – looking out for you, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. every so often you would find small handwritten notes hidden in small nooks like perks of motivation - whoever they were, they didn’t intend on keeping themselves a secret like the myths told you. you often wondered whether you had already met them - if they were disguised as someone in your class or the barista who makes your coffee at the local cafe.

you had never been in any imminent danger to the point where they had to intervene. it’s not that you wanted to go to such extremes to meet them but you wondered if you would ever get to meet them in this lifetime.

your day began as it always had. rolling out of bed at 6:30am to pull open the curtains that blocked your room from the natural sunlight. the rays hitting your skin in a morning glow as you stretched your arms above your head. there was a sudden swell in your heart as it skipped a beat – your protector was awake too. the once gloomy pout that graced your lips was replaced with a bright smile as you boiled your kettle for your morning coffee. _how can someone I’ve never met before change my mood with a small uncontrollable gesture?_

your commute to class was nothing out of the ordinary. stepping out of your regular coffee shop with your second cup of the day, you wandered aimlessly around campus to waste time before your class began. the wire of headphones softly knocking against your hands that held the source of warmth placed between your palms; the soothing vibes that echoed in your ears drowned out the rest of the world for a moment.

**\------**

jacob felt a sense of dread suddenly course through his veins. the thing about protectors was that they could sense destruction before it would happen - part of their job description was to access their human's situation to ensure they don’t wander down a stray path in their life.

he dropped everything and disappeared.

the coffee sat idly on the glass surface of the table, steam no longer rising from the mug as a fox sniffed at the discarded newspaper that fell to the ground. he left in such a flash, the mere mundane items being the only evidence he was there in the first place.

in an attempt to not startle you, he walked casually on the path adjacent to you. he knew you would eventually cross paths but this was the only way to keep an eye on you without lurking creepily in the shadows. wandering along the path quietly, ensuring not to draw any attention to himself. but your pace matched his own perfectly. he braced for impact - _you’d know who he was right?_

wistful thinking.

your attention was never taken off of your steps as you placed one foot in front of the other, almost dazed by the melody playing in your ears. 

jacob dropped his head slightly to hide his eyes from you as you crossed in front of him. he caught a glimpse of the way your glasses framed your face, eyes sparkling in the winter sun. his heart rate slowed down slightly at the sight of your carefree face - he didn’t have anything to worry about… _right?_

as he moved to sit down on the grass, he felt the dread once more. his gaze shot toward your wandering figure and noticed that a car was speeding down the street with no intention of stopping. within seconds, he was making his way toward you with his hand reaching for your wrist.

your music blurred out the world, just as you intended it to. you missed the laughs of children that ran across the grass and the chatter of first-year students as they wandered toward their next class. most importantly, you missed the noise of an oncoming car toward the crossing you were stepping onto. luckily it was only you that went to cross the street into the building at this time.

you felt a soft grip around the base of your hand moments before being pulled onto the pavement. your stack of books and half-empty cup of coffee fell from your grip as you were pulled into a protective hug. this was the first time you heard the roaring engine as the car seared off into the distance.

it took a few seconds for you to be drawn back to reality, but it was this moment where you noticed the feeling of warmth in your heart. you knew that this feeling wasn’t yours alone – there it was again, that feeling. the slight grip on your shoulders started to melt away as you were drawn away from the stranger who caught you. but then, looking into his eyes… he wasn’t a stranger at all.

his soft brown hair tucked neatly under his cap, hiding the slight crinkles that framed his eyes as his smile grew. his cheekbones prominent under the glow of the apricitic sunshine. his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, subconsciously afraid that you would be put in danger again.

his gaze was mesmerising.

he cleared his throat slightly as he realised if he held you too long you might actually run away. he pulled away and bent down to reach for your textbooks and now empty lidless cup.

he frowned in an adorable way as his lips jutted out into an innocent pout. his gaze drew back to your own like a magnet and that feeling that filled your heart with warmth radiated once more.

reaching out to take the books out of his hands, you smiled gratefully at him in hopes that pout would disappear.

“uh– thank you,” you started, an attempt to show your appreciation for non-dramatically saving your life.

his pouting lips morphed into a glistening smile, the crinkles around his eyes becoming more prominent. “you’re welcome.”

you played nervously with your fingers that wrapped around your books in a comforting way. “I really need to start paying attention, huh? you must be my guardian angel,” you teased.

he grinned, knowingly. “yeah, something like that.”


	5. the hour of mystical wonder | kim sunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> although he knows it could never happen, sunwoo would do anything to show you his favourite wonders of the world.

the way his earthy, round eyes squinted slightly as he concentrated on the road ahead made your heart flutter slightly. sunwoo had turned up at your dorm door moments after two in the morning with a loud crash that woke you with a start; his own sherpa hoodie with baggy sweatpants matched your own as you trailed him down the dark halls of the castle to his truck. in his right hand dangled a crimson velvet pouch that jingled -- you recognised the clacking sound as his spell casting crystals that mimicked your own.

the drive was peaceful, except for sunwoo rambling adamantly about how clear the sky had been last night and that he just _needed_ to see the stars tonight -- somehow you were duped into trailing along behind your best friend. you imagined he must have asked everyone else in the group to join but they bailed.

he’d never tell you that you were the first person that came to mind when he thought of lonesome nights and the luminescence of the midnight sky.

the eerie darkness was illuminated by headlights as sunwoo’s truck rolled up the slope to the cliffside. outside the passenger window, you watched as the shadows of trees passed as quick as a flash as sunwoo raced up the country road. between your seats glowed with sunwoo’s crystals, casting a shadow against the underside of his chin; his caramel skin radiated under the moonlight. the sleeves of his oversized hoodie were pushed up to his elbows as the birthstone bracelet you had gotten him for his birthday rested against his wrist. the way his ears poked out under his beanie drew your attention to the almost black locks he was hiding underneath. khalid’s _talk_ echoed through the speaker sunwoo had placed on the dashboard.

he made you wait in your seat as he rounded the front of the truck to open your door. he didn’t trust you to make it out of the truck without falling over your own feet in the darkness. opening the velvet pouch, he pulled out his witchlight that illuminated the close space between you. his free hand wrapped around your own to drag you toward the cliff edge; a tote bag slung over your shoulder held a tartan blanket you had stolen from your roommate.

that is how you found yourself stretched out on the soft fabric waiting patiently for the clouds to disperse. the tufts of grey breezing across the sky like they had all the time in the world; it was as though time slows down the higher you go into the earth’s atmosphere. you turned your head to the left as your gaze fell upon the pout that formed on sunwoo’s lips -- you weren’t going to be the first to question how you ended up staring up at the clouds.

“but, it was so clear last night,” he muttered to himself, hoping you wouldn’t hear. his feeling of defeated washed over his face and you hated that you couldn’t change that.

the moments that followed became uncomfortable. sunwoo’s intention to spend the night with you under the stars was ruined by the fluffy carrier that grazed along the sky.

just as your eyes began to drift closed under the eerie night, the boy shot up with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes that were slightly hidden by fallen strands of his fringe. he paid no attention as his hands fiddled with his pouch of crystals. he pulled out two crystals that had exerted indifference - a mesmerising emerald disc contrasting a deep maroon crystal with jagged edges that fit like coins in the palm of his hand. you recognised both crystals immediately: clarity and radiance.

“but sunwoo, the high priestess told us we aren’t ready to merge stones together yet-”

he hushed you without lifting his head from his task. you knew this would end badly, but you were enthralled by the thought of this night ending how it had hoped. you sat up straight intrigued by how he planned to do this. you watched, enamoured, by the way his fingers delicately placed the two crystals against the blanket in the formation you were shown in class. his gaze fell on you for a moment as a shy smile made its way to his lips before he turned his attention back to the crystals in front of him.

you focused on the way his eyes fluttered closed as the mutters of the spell he intended to fix the problems fell from his lips, quietly. his hands raised palms down over the crystals as they began to flicker in inconsistent flashes under his control. he tried his hardest to focus with the intention of clearing the sky to make your night but your proximity was highly distracting. he twitched his neck in an attempt to centre himself but nothing worked.

until you placed your palm against his thigh, leaning in closer to look at the spell he was casting against the crystals. the startling contact threw sunwoo into overdrive as his fingertips shot sparks that fell upon the crystals; the blinding light shot into the sky with a swirl that parted the clouds that obstructed your view of the stars.

moments later the light beneath sunwoo’s palms ceased as he exhaled the breath that he had been holding. your eyes trailed toward the sky as glimmers of light flickered like freckles along the sky. you nudged the boy’s side to snap him back to reality; the smile that grew on his lips encouraged the crinkles to form around his eyes in overwhelming glee.

you both began to chuckle at the reality of the situation. you couldn’t believe sunwoo had done that, but you also admired him for doing so. he laid back down against the softened material with you following suit, the slight gap that was once between you closed in your second attempt to stargaze.

“thank you for inviting me,” you whispered, your eyes grazing over _andromeda_. sunwoo responded with a silent nudge to your side, a small smile threatened to grace his lips as he turned his attention to his favourite star laying beside him. your friendship was forever overflowing with tension, especially with the taunting intentions of your friends to get you to admit your feelings for one another. the only person who hadn’t realised his feelings was you.

your attention to detail as you pointed out the different constellations made sunwoo’s heart swell with warmth. of course, you would never know sunwoo’s fingers flickered in cahoots with each constellation that flared in the night sky.

as sunwoo’s gaze turned away from memorising your features, he sighed contently as each star glistened independently against the midnight blue.

between the two of you was a small gap that sunwoo desired to close even more. he wanted to take the place of the crystals that were responsible for illuminating the sky before you; he desired to melt into the warmth that radiated from your side. but he didn’t.

he settled for moving his hand slightly closer to yours. you wanted nothing but to pull away to hide the blush that settled on your cheeks. he wanted nothing more than to intertwine his slender fingers around your own as you gazed up at the glistening colours of the witching hour together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soft . for kim sunwoo


	6. full moon | eric sohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a late-night session in your studio led you to discover your best friend's biggest secret.

you checked your phone and nothing had changed. the swirls of paint that had been brushed against your canvas were beginning to dry under the harsh light of the art room. getting impatient, you took one of your favourite strawberry jellies from your pocket and popped it into your mouth; the obnoxious ticking that came from the clock by the door drew you to count the seconds that went past: 11:48pm.

his baseball practice was going on longer than usual.

when your best friend was practicing baseball, late-night hideaways in your safe space weren’t uncommon, especially coming up to exam season. you found yourself drawn out of the library and into the art room when times got too stressful for you to handle; your frustration made for colourfully beautiful strokes on a page.

as you wandered down the corridor with your rucksack slung over your shoulder, you hummed along to the music playing through your headphones. the opaque white hue that lit the corridors was almost blinding that the moment you stepped out of the building, a wave of relaxation hit you -- as did the droplets of rain that fell from the sky. checking your phone again, you huffed and tucked it back into your pocket. the walk from the arts building to your apartment wasn’t too long because you walked across the baseball field, something your best friend taught you in your first year, cutting off around five minutes of your journey. flooded with lights, the path along the field led close to the fan stands that lined the diamond; mixed in with the dampening air, the smell of fresh paint overwhelmed your senses as you noticed the outline of white around the playing field. the overwhelming sense of pride filled you as you wandered along the path, catching a look at home base through the rain that threatened to fall quicker. the moment triggered a memory of the way your best friend slid in with three seconds to go -- he won the season that day.

the sound of clattering brought you out of your daze as you stopped in your tracks. taking out one headphone, your eyes flickered around every part of the field to assess your surroundings -- _I definitely I heard something?_

stepping your foot closer in the direction of the noise you heard, another loud crash sounded in the same direction. a shadow of an animal on all fours darted out from behind the seating stand at the speed of light and into the trees that lurked around the back of the field.

you sped up slightly to see what had happened -- most likely a stray dog has gotten into the rubbish they kept behind the stands. _poor thing_ , you thought.

the area behind the stands of seats was hidden away from the outfield lights as the bins were cast away in the shadows. as you approached, you noticed the subtle glimmer of moonlight as droplets fell from the sky and into the puddles that formed on the ground.

a low rumbling sounded from the direction you were headed in that caused you to stop in your tracks once more. _perhaps the animal left behind its family?_

sneaking up to the edge of the wall, you peered around the back of the stand, careful not to startle any animal that was left behind. _was it a deer? a raccoon?_ you attempted to quieten your breathing as your heart quickened its pace in your chest.

a shadow, flickering slightly, told you there was something back there, and your mind screamed at you to turn back… what would eric do in this situation? … where even _was_ eric…

the moment your mind wandered to your best friend, the shadows head flicked in your direction, two piercing eyes broke the darkness with a yellow glow. in a flash, you slapped your hand across your mouth to stop any unnecessary noise from attracting the creature. your back hit the wall as you squeezed your eyes shut. the vivid memory of piercing yellow eyes floated in your mind -- that creature wasn’t on all fours… was it a human?

you heard a quiet rustling once more and focused your attention to your hearing, eyes squeezed shut in the hopes that you wouldn’t get caught. your chest heaved up and down in a panic -- if you moved now, it might hear you. moments had passed and the rustling sound had ceased; it had become eerily quiet but you were too afraid to open your eyes just yet.

droplets of rain that once ran down your face had stopped too and warmth ran over your body. opening your eyes, you were met with bright blue ones only inches from your own; they held their training jacket over your head to block you from the rain.

_eric_.

“what are you doing out here? do you know what time it is?” he scolded -- the furrow in his brow ever prominent. that was much like your best friend, a day wouldn’t go by without him worrying about you constantly.

“I- ... be quiet,” you rushed, more afraid that the creature might come to get eric more than yourself.

“what are you talking about? come on, let’s get you home…” he started.

you pulled your hand away as he went to grab your wrist in an attempt to pull you toward your apartment. “stop. listen to me, please. you need to be quiet, eric. please.”

the shadow lurked in your mind for a moment and a chill ran down your spine despite the odd warmth that radiated from eric. his eyes flicked between your own in concern as he scanned over your face. as he pulled away to see what you were talking about, you grabbed at the fabric of his shirt, pulling his chest closer to you so you had his attention.

“I think there’s something over there by the rubbish…” you began, a wave of worry washing over you once more as you voiced your concern about what you saw moments ago.

at that moment, something you thought was a figment of your imagination became reality. it only took a second for you to look into your best friend’s eyes and notice a flicker of the yellow hue that haunted your mind…

as you began to pull away, his palm, warmer than before, held onto your wrist. his irises, now fading back to blue, were prominent in the moonlight. his gaze was warm, nothing like how it was moments before in the shadows.

“it was you…” you began, realisation washing over you like the shower coming from the sky.

he looked up for a moment. the dusty light of the midnight moon washed over his face in beautiful streams, his sharp features accentuated in the subtle shadows. he was still dressed in his baseball training kit as small beads of sweat stuck to his temples and tufts of his slightly damp blonde hair fell into his eyes.

he inhaled slowly and turned his gaze away from his maker to flicker between your own -- _would you hate him if you knew?_

bravely, he grabbed your hands from their steel grip in his shirt and held them against his chest. this is what he did when you were thinking irrationally -- but this time he knew, you had every right to think irrationally.

you took in a breath for what felt like the first time in minutes and relaxed your shoulders.

“you have some explaining to do.”

that was how you both ended up sitting on the top step of the stands under the cover, hidden from the moon and raindrops.

eric had draped his jacket over your shoulders in an attempt to warm you up as you found it difficult to be too close to him at this time.

you tapped your fingers against the denim on your knees in anticipation. you had so many questions whirling around your mind and didn’t know what to ask next.

“so, the blue contacts?”

he turned his head to the left to gaze at you with curiosity. he was expecting the usual questions about his other half but you were more curious about the little things.

“the blue contacts hide the yellow that overpowers my irises in the change. I can control it really well most of the time but sometimes a minor mishap can make them glow. most of the time, they turn from blue to a subtle green… the blue from the contacts mixes with my true eyes to make green… science.”

you huffed. smart ass.

“so what about just now? you’re wearing the contacts and I could still see the yellow shining through them…” you played with the fray of string that hung from the hole you had made in your jeans -- a habit you had when in a difficult situation.

“on full moons, it’s difficult to hide my true self. the strength is too powerful for something like a contact lens to hide.” a subtle smirk played on his lips and your chest felt more at ease -- this was the eric you knew.

suddenly, he was no longer eric sohn, star pitcher and college heartthrob… he became the best part about him… eric sohn, your best friend and all-round charmer. his smile could ease any anxiety that arose in any situation.

a sudden shiver stormed through your body and the visible action caused eric to move closer to you. you hadn’t noticed the warmth that radiated from his body before.

“the animal that ran away before… were they also a shifter?” you quizzed, turning your head to gaze out at the field ahead.

“that was my cousin. she’s is still going through transition -- it takes around three months... so three full moons after you turn eighteen for a shifter to complete their transition. I was trying to help her gain control over it, but she began to lash out and I think she was afraid she’d hurt me as I was still in this wonderful form you know and love.” he nudged your shoulder affectionately to lighten the mood. “so she ran away… I texted her to let me know how she gets on. but she’s got this, we all did it.”

you nodded your head, unable to say much as you processed the information. many questions were at the tip of your tongue waiting for eric’s answer. he squeezed your shoulder supportively.

“and how did you know it was me?” you pondered after a while, something you had thought about the moment your eyes opened and melted into his own.

he took his hand from around your shoulder and began to rummage in the pocket of his coat. within seconds, he pulled out the small blue packaging you had placed in there when you first sat down on the steps.

a look of confusion washed over your face and eric’s eyes crinkled as a grin formed on his face.

“strawberry jellies. your number one favourite snack… and the smell that lingers on you the most.”

he had the sudden urge to smooth out the furrow that made its way onto your brow more prominently. he lifted the hand unoccupied by the best snack in the world and grazed his thumb between your eyebrows, almost absentmindedly, as he began to explain.

“as shifters, we have heightened senses. especially wolves like me. it’s not what you’re thinking -- we aren’t like those wolves in twilight or anything, we just have an excellent sense of smell and recognise where the scent comes from quicker than your average human.”

his hand had made its way along your collarbone, distracted. eric wasn’t afraid to show his affection to you anymore; he didn’t have anything more to hide from you. it was no secret that he had loved you since you were kids -- the mere fact that he was a shifter inhibiting him from ever pursuing anything. but that hindrance vanished the moment you opened your eyes back there.

he dragged his hand down your back and reached to grab your hand; it still shook slightly but as his fingers intertwined with your own, your shaking hand stopped.

the silence wasn’t deafening. he knew you were trying to process everything he had just told you. yet, your mind, whirling a mile an hour, was conflicted between processing the information and registering the touching moments eric has shared with you in the last few minutes. an overwhelming love for him washed over you the moment you realised he was still eric -- perhaps it was a love that was always there, it just needed a nudge to rise to the surface.

“thank you,” he snapped you out of your trace, his gaze locked and memorising all of your features. “thank you for understanding all of this… I know it’s a lot.”

you went to open your mouth but he interrupted you --

“and I’m sorry.” he looked down at your intertwined fingers for a moment, wondering how to phrase his next sentence. “I should have told you a long time ago but I was just scared that you’d look at me like I had grown two heads every time you saw me.”

your fingers squeezed his in an attempt to make him look back up at you. and when he did, any words you were about to say got stuck in your throat. he looked so vulnerable, almost puppy-like… but you’d never tell him that because he’d claim you were being stereotypical in a snarky but charming way.

you shook the thought from your mind as you looked down at your hands too, a small smile graced your lips.

“thank you for trusting me.”

a smile reached his lips to match your own. the temperature of his body automatically warming as if his temperature depended on his mood -- maybe it did, and you had all the time in the world to find out.

as your thoughts ran absentmindedly, you were drawn out of it by eric’s next move.

he brought your intertwined fingers up to his face as he rested his chin against the back of your hand. his eyes fixed on your own in a loving gaze; they locked longer than usual. any apprehension that clouded eric’s mind washed away the moment a smile beamed against your lips just for him. he drew his chin away from your hand and replaced it with a brush of his lips, causing goosebumps to trail up your forearm.

but in typical eric fashion, the whisper of a kiss turned into his teeth jokingly grazing around your wrist. you pulled away with a high pitch squeal, his jacket dropping from your shoulders in your attempt to get away.

startled by your amused reaction, he reached down to grab the fallen piece of clothing and darted up onto his feet in an attempt to catch you.

“hey! I wasn’t really going to bite you.” it took at least a lap around the field for you to grow tired, hair drenched by the sudden opening of the heavens. your giggle echoed across the diamond as eric chased you, a foot in toe the whole time as he jokingly failed to catch you.

as you came to a halt, eric’s beaming smile swept your attention from any game you were playing. he strode toward you with childlike glee and pulled you into his side as he wandered toward your apartment and out of the field.

as you passed through the gate, his hands held your shoulders from behind; the small gap in the entranceway attempting to make him lose contact… not on his watch.

“did you really think I was going to bite you?” amusement laced his voice as he smirked in your direction.

“uhh- no…” your voice cracked a little as the 0.08% of you that really believed he was going to bite you seeped through.

he chuckled loudly, throwing his head back as his arm reached around your shoulders once more. as his laughter died down, he leant in to whisper to you -- the proximity of his lips grazing your ear sending shivers along your back.

“I promise, I wasn’t going to bite you… yet.”

and with that, he darted away from you and his laughter echoed through the air as you chased him the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiii loooovveee eerrriiccc ssssooohhhnnnn


	7. falling | ji changmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date with changmin is one for the memory books.

the autumn leaves wisped across the path in quiet gushes of wind; flickers of matured grass peeked through the yellow hue that coated the ground as you walked. changmin kicked along at the leaves that crunched beneath his feet along the footpath as his hand brushed against yours at your waist.

it had been two months since you first wandered through these woods with him -- it had become somewhat of a sunday afternoon tradition. the forest green leaves that sang at the peak of summer once hung gracefully from the trees surrounding you; today, however, they had morphed into shades of orange and red as they fell like feathers from the branches. as the seasons changed, so did your feelings for the boy that walked closer to you as time went on.

he was dressed in an oversized t-shirt with a sweater draped over his shoulders. you noticed how small bumps raised over his bare arms as the breeze picked up every so often. mousy brown strands fell into his eyes as they trained over you before gazing down to his feet that kicked through the leaves; the cap that he wore backwards secured the strands in place. a small smile grew on his lips when he caught your gaze. he hummed along to a song that played in his thoughts as a comfortable silence formed around you.

you were distracted by the autumn sunlight that peeked through the trees in beams of light against the radiant red shrubs. a soft bark sounded from behind you and within moments changmin was on the ground victim to licks and kisses from a wet-nosed puppy. the giggles that escaped his lips was sweeter than honey, eyes crinkling in glee as he gazed up at you with a look of happiness -- _are you seeing this?_ his eyes beamed, wordlessly.

crouching down to save him from a cuteness overload, your palm brushed against the small puppy’s back in comfort. tail wagging quicker than a flash, the ball of fluff had darted away to the sound of their human’s call. changmin, still seated in his spot, looked after the puppy with delight plastered over his features. he didn’t notice you coming toward him as your index finger reached out to boop the tip of his nose -- his gaze soon darted to your own with a playful nip toward your finger in retaliation. _only him_.

as you stretched your legs to straight up, he stayed in place with his hands reached up toward you. “I can’t get up,” he mused, eyes twinkling in mischief. you rolled your eyes and playfully turned away to start walking in the opposite direction.

when he realised you weren’t coming back, he shot up quickly to chase after you. feeling his presence behind you, you started to speed up, too. the mixture of your giggles flooded the lonely woods -- echoes of your happiness bouncing from tree to tree.

by the time he caught up to you, you had entered a clearing that looked out at the view in front of you. once enclosed by overhanging trees, now you were gazing out at the small cliff that led down to the reservoir at the bottom. the autumnal colours that flittered against the sunlight had you mesmerised at just how extraordinary nature could be. changmin, on the other hand, couldn’t take his eyes off you; the way the breeze blew against strands of your hair, the sudden urge to smooth them down in place overwhelmed him.

instead, he took out the small flask of hot coffee he made before he picked you up, along with two cups from his backpack. the steam rose from the container the moment he unscrewed the lid; the aromatic smell drew you toward him as you sat beside him on the smoothed rock. the flowing conversation poured out of you both naturally as the coffee warmed your hands as they enclosed around the cup. nonchalantly, soft brushes of skin would knock against the other -- a light brush of fingers, a graze of your knees against each other due to the proximity, the slight nudge you would give his side at his weak attempt at a joke. 

it was almost sunset by the time you had finished talking. you remembered why you agreed to join him on your first walk all those months ago. the shy smile that graced his lips as he approached you in the library, mumbling bickers from his group of friends as they watched him draw nearer to you. back then he was just handsome Q… the college dance team leader ; now, he was changmin… soon you hoped he would be _your_ changmin.

as you wandered back toward his car, he stopped you in your tracks; his hands placed gently against your shoulders as he stood behind, his frame towering over yours.

“do you see that leaf over there?” he asked, his arm resting against your shoulder as he pointed toward the branch ahead. he leaned down slightly, his breath tickling your ear; he lightly nudged the nape of your neck with his nose, sending shivers down your spine. it definitely wasn’t the cold doing that. he stood behind you with his chin rested snuggly atop of your head; the warmth from his body encircled you sweetly as you welcomed the proximity between you.

“mmhm,” you hummed, your back leaning lightly against his chest. it was comforting; the sheer proximity making your heart swell in your chest. his other palm rubbed at your side subconsciously so that you wouldn’t move an inch. the pad of his thumb pulling up the fabric and brushing against the smooth skin of your waist.

“I’d say that leaf describes me perfectly.” the warmth had left your back as he circled you to stand in your view of the leaves. “it’s holding onto that branch ever so slightly. its whole life it holds on until one moment, at the perfect time, it starts to fall.”

you stare up at his eyes, questioningly, waiting for him to explain. his eyes bore into your own with overwhelming emotion; it was as though he had hoped that a mere look would explain everything to you. his exact emotions pouring out through his eyes.

“my whole life, I’ve been waiting for that perfect time… that perfect opportunity.”

goosebumps raise over your skin as his fingers leave your waist to trace down your arm, his fingers slowly intertwining with yours. 

“because now… I’m falling, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I wanna date jichang :(

**Author's Note:**

> hiii~ thank you for stopping by!
> 
> I'll be updating this each time I publish a new story so subscribe to the series to keep updated <333
> 
> thank you in advance -- bec <3


End file.
